Hide and Seek
by Kaji Firestar
Summary: Ein Tag im Labor, andem nicht alles so läuft, wie Mac sich das gedacht hat. Just fun! Jessy und Anna sind meine eigenen OC's. Der Rest ist kurz mal geliehen, grins.


Hide and Seek

Mac stand in einem völlig leeren Labor und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Er ließ seinen Blick noch mal schweifen und sah dann auf die Uhr.

Eigentlich hatten Danny und Anna Dienst, nur war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Das Labor war völlig verweist und wie es aussah schon seit Stunden.

Mac sah auf die Beweise in seiner Hand, legte sie dann auf einem der Tische ab und verließ das Labor. Er hatte vor seine Mitarbeiter aufzuspüren. Und wenn er sie gefunden hatte, dann...

Auf dem Flur bog er in Richtung Büro ab, wo Stella auf ihn wartete. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm weiterhelfen. Er war grade erst ein paar Schritte gegangen, als ihm Don entgegen kam.

„Hi! Hast du zufällig Danny & Anna gesehen?" fragte Mac ihn. Don schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwie schien er leicht außer Atem.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Tut mir leid, Mac. Ich muss dann jetzt auch weiter." Mac nickte und ließ ihn gehen. Eine Sekunde später registrierte sein Gehirn was er grade gesehen hatte.

Don sah ansonsten wie geleckt aus, legte viel Wert auf sein Äußeres, aber eben...

Don's Frisur war zerwühlt, er trug keine Krawatte, sein Hemd war halb aufgeknöpft und in der Hand trug er... ein großen Becher Eiscreme?

Mac wirbelte herum, doch Don war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Mac seufzte. Was immer hier vorging, es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er machte sich wieder auf den Weg und sah sich dabei immer wieder um.

Grade passierte er die Tür zur Damentoilette als er seltsame Geräusche aus dem Inneren hörte.

Mac blieb stehen und überlegte kurz ob er wirklich wissen wollte was im Inneren vor sich ging. Mit einem erneuten Seufzer klopfte er kurz, aber bestimmt an die Tür.

„Hallo? Alles in Ordnung da drinnen?" Ein dumpfer Knall, dann öffnete zu Mac's Überraschung Anna die Tür. Sie sah irgendwie aus, als wäre sie grade mit einem Tornado kollidiert und ihr Gesicht war knallrot.

„Sorry Mac, mir ist grad was runtergefallen," entschuldigte sie sich und Mac fühlte wie nervös sie war. Er versuchte über ihre Schulter zu blicken, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Also entschied er sich dazu nicht weiter nach zuhaken.

„Hast du zufällig Danny gesehen?" fragte er stattdessen. Anna schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Aber ich mach mich sofort wieder an die Arbeit, versprochen." Damit verschwand sie wieder in der Toilette.

„Das will ich auch hoffen," brummte Mac und ging weiter. So langsam ging ihm dieses Versteckspiel gewaltig auf die Nerven. Mac wollte nur noch mit Stella reden und dem ganzen Spuck hier ein Ende machen. Er bog um die letzte Ecke und wäre beinah mit Jessica zusammen gestoßen. Auch sie schien ziemlich in Eile.

„Tschuldigung Mac," entschuldigte sie sich kurz und wollte auch schon weiter, doch Mac hielt sie zurück.

„Einen Moment bitte," meinte er, was Jessica ein wenig unruhig werden ließ. Mac sah sie genauer an. Jessica sah eigentlich aus wie immer, bis auf zwei Dinge...

Sie trug Don's Krawatte um den Hals und in ihren Haaren klebten Reste von... Eiscreme? Mac mußte noch mal hinkucken. Also das durfte doch nicht...

„Ich muss weiter," rieß Jessica ihn aus seinen Gedanken und war auch schon um die Ecke verschwunden.

Jetzt platzte Mac wirklich der Kragen, was immer hier vorging, so konnte es auf keinen Fall weitergehen! Stella war für den Moment vergessen. Mac wollte zurück ins Labor und wer immer grade da war konnte was erleben!

Also trat er den Rückweg an. Als er in den Flur mit den Laboren einbog, sah er wie Danny im Flur sein Hemd und dann sein Laborkittel wieder anzog und im Labor verschwand.

Mac holte noch mal tief Luft und wollte grad das Labor stürmen, als ihn eine bekannte Stimme zurück hielt.

„Sind sie nicht einfach süß," meinte Stella mit einem Lächeln. Mac sah durch das Laborfenster nach innen und seine Stimmung milderte sich ein wenig.

Er sah wie Danny Anna liebevoll an sich drückte und sie ihm dabei durch seine blonden Haare strich in einem Versuch die nicht mehr vorhandene Frisur wieder herzustellen.

Nicht weit entfernt standen sich Don und Jessica gegenüber und während sie versuchte ihm seine Krawatte zu binden, entfernte er die Reste der Eiscreme aus ihren Haaren. Dabei unterhielten sich die Paare angeregt.

Mac seufzte. Schon wieder mal.

„Schön und gut," wandte er sich an Stella. „ aber hier auf der Arbeit muss das aufhören." Stella nickte.

„Ich sags ihnen."

Ende


End file.
